


Daisuga One Shots

by ryankellycc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multi, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryankellycc/pseuds/ryankellycc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots featuring my favorite volleyparents. Unrelated unless noted otherwise. Check notes at the beginning of each chapter for warnings, other pairings, etc. Feel free to send ideas on <a href="http://jellyryans.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p><p>1. The one where Suga leaves (canon divergence)<br/>2. Peacocking (Maid in Manhattan au??)<br/>3. A violent ex, huh? (bar au)<br/>4. Duly Noted (coffeeshop au)<br/>5. From the Shadows (drabble, supernatural, angst?)<br/>6. Enjoy the View! (established relationship au, domestic fluff)<br/>7. Secrets, Secrets (written for daisuga week 2017, secrets/truth, slice of life au)<br/>8. You're where? (canon compliant, gen, fluff)<br/>9. Vampire AU (drabble, some blood, some Nekoma)<br/>10-12. Daisuga winter weekend (warning for xtreme fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one where Suga leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying Suga would've left the team, but what if he did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagehina alert!

Daichi followed Suga out of the locker room toward the rest of the team, gathered and waiting in the middle of the court. That morning, Suga had asked everyone to get together after evening practice so that he could make an announcement, and he had asked Daichi specifically to stand next to him in support. Daichi already knew what the announcement would be about, but it was Suga’s place to share it. 

All eyes were on the captain and co-captain as Suga cleared his throat. Asahi wrung his hands, Hinata looked around too quickly to actually be seeing anything, and Kageyama looked down at the ground. Tanaka and Noya cocked their heads like puppies. Yamaguchi looked nauseous and Tsukishima hid behind his blank stare. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were pale. Daichi understood, these three had received rough news from the team before.

“Thanks so much for staying a little after practice guys. I really appreciate it.”

Tanaka whispered, “Spit it out already, senpai!” Daichi hoped his serious captain-aura was in good form tonight. When Tanaka went silent and his eyes widened, Daichi knew it worked. Suga didn’t call him the “team dad” for nothing. His heart ached at the thought and he did his best to push it out of his mind.

Suga gulped and smiled warmly. “You know I’ve loved everything about being on this team, watching us grow and proving that the crows are far from falling. Even dealing with your collective idiocy,” Suga coughed and pointed at Tanaka and Noya, who nodded and shrugged like it was expected. 

“Anyway, the point is, I’ve decided that I’ll be leaving the team after this week to focus on getting into university.” Suga inched closer to Daichi for physical support. Their shoulders touched.

“WHAT?!” Tanaka, Hinata, Noya, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama shouted in unison.

“But we’ve made it so far! We’re going to Tokyo!” Hinata frowned. 

Suga tried to smile. “I know, and I’m so proud of this team, you wouldn’t even believe. You’re in good hands, guys, Kageyama played that whole game against Shiratorizawa. He was incredible!” He clapped his hands together and his amber eyes sparkled. 

Kageyama blushed but didn’t look happy. “We have so many plays that require two setters, though.”

“Yeah! And you scored points during those matches, Suga-san. We won because every point counted!” Noya yelled. He had fire in his eyes. 

“And what’s going to happen when poor Yamayama-kun gets tired? Or hit in the face with the ball again?” Hinata asked seriously, earning a punch from their number 9. 

Ennoshita piped up after thinking over Suga’s words and listening to the rest of the team. “Well, we spent the summer learning new skills for other positions. Noya, you toss pretty decently now, right?”

Noya scuffed the floor with his shoe and stared at the floor, like he didn’t know what to do with the compliment. 

Suga nodded enthusiastically. “Thanks Ennoshita, that’s exactly what I was telling your captain! You guys have come such a long way in such a short amount of time.”

He did say that, thought Daichi, among other things that Suga pretended had nothing to do with him, like the team had come that far completely without his help.

“And, Ennoshita, Daichi and I wanted to announce, in front of everyone, that you’ll be taking the co-captain spot!”

Ennoshita’s jaw dropped and he got subdued congratulations and pats on the back from everyone on the team. Daichi smiled and shook his hand. He tried to ignore the bittersweet atmosphere and focused on the exciting news that Ennoshita received. He and Suga agreed that Ennoshita was the best choice.

Asahi finally spoke, tears in his eyes, “will Ennoshita be wearing your number for the rest of the season?”

The mood in the gym dropped again. Daichi spoke, noticing that Suga got a little misty-eyed himself. 

“Suga and I decided that Ennoshita could, if he wanted to, but we could hold off and transition numbers next year, when the other third years, including myself, leave the time. It’s up to him.”

Ennoshita looked at Daichi, and then at Suga. “I’ll wait, then. The numbers aren’t that important to me.”

Asahi wiped the tears off his with the back of his hands. Noya reached up to pat his shoulder. “I thought we’d be doing this together,” he whispered.

Suga went over to him and punched his arm, hard. Asahi yelped. Suga laughed. “Begone negative goatee! I’m going to go to ALL of your games and be the LOUDEST one in the stands. Just you wait. And, if you all are VERY lucky, I’ll come help with practice!” He looked over his shoulder and winked at Daichi. Daichi put on a smile for Suga’s sake.

“I’m still sad,” Hinata huffed. 

“Me too, bro,” admitted Tanaka. 

Daichi looked at the team, and then at Suga, who didn’t look like he would hold out much longer. He stepped in to take control of the meeting.

“Alright everyone, I know the news is sad, but we ALL respect Suga’s decision, right?” The team nodded.

“And we’re excited that Suga will be focusing on getting into a great university, right?” Everyone nodded again. 

“And, finally, we’re the most excited for how lucky we’ll be with the loudest cheering in the stands, am I right?” He raised his voice as if he were rallying the team before a match. He felt like he was, in a way. 

“Hell yeah!” Noya jumped in the air. Asahi smiled even though he still had to wipe away tears. Hinata vibrated with excitement at the mere mention of their next match. Kageyama looked like he was miles away, and Daichi guessed that he was thinking about the added pressure of being the only setter on the team. Daichi decided it was time to wrap it up so everyone could home to dinner. 

“I think that’s it for practice, unless you’re not done?” Daichi looked at Suga. Suga put both of his hands up and smiled, communicating with Daichi nonverbally. 

“Okay then, everyone get home safe. See you tomorrow!”

The team swarmed Suga and buzzed around him like bees until he had to turn to head home. He waved and smiled sweetly before turning and walking away, his signature leather bag slung over his shoulder. The team dispersed quickly and left Daichi and Asahi alone. The former clapped his hand on Asahi’s back, though the latter was the first to speak. 

“Daichi, you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. It was Suga’s decision, so we have to respect it.”

Asahi coughed and risked being a little bold with one of his oldest friends. “You’re really going to let him go?”

Daichi looked back at the ace with flat eyes. “It was his decision, Asahi. When he told me, I told him I wanted him to stay, then he gave me reasons for leaving, and I gave him reasons for staying. He has to do what’s best for him and that’s where the story ends.” 

Daichi looked back at the gym doors and Asahi thought he saw a crack in the steady facade of their unflappable captain. He got the hint and made to leave.

“See you tomorrow morning, Daichi.”

“See you, Asahi.”

They parted ways. 

The next morning, Kageyama arrived at school a little earlier than usual to get some alone time before Hinata showed up to annoy him. He got to the door and heard shuffling inside the locker room. He peeked around the locker, ready to run if it were someone he didn’t feel like dealing with, but he was surprised to see Daichi already suited up for practice and standing in front of a locker. He was holding something. Kageyama squinted and moved a little closer.

When Kageyama saw what Daichi held in his hand, he bit his lip. It was the Karasuno number two jersey. Daichi gripped the shirt with white knuckles in front of the locker and tears fell freely down his cheeks. 

Kageyama turned away and tip-toed back to the gym. Seconds later, Hinata came bounding through the doors and headed straight for the locker room. Kageyama tripped him and Hinata fell flat on his face. 

“Stop being so energetic in the morning, dumbass.”

Hinata jumped up and went for Kageyama’s face. 

“I’m allowed to have energy, Bakageyama!”

They play-fought for a couple minutes, and Kageyama made sure they created enough noise to alert Daichi to their presence. For whatever reason, Hinata wore a black practice shirt instead of his usual white one and, when Kageyama grabbed it, the image of Daichi clutching Suga’s jersey flashed in his mind. 

He hadn’t been able to pinpoint what he felt when Suga made his announcement the evening before. He was definitely sad, confused, and hurt, but there was something else. Something shiny and good. Hinata launched himself at Kageyama and the realization hit. It was gratitude. 

He was grateful. He was grateful for this orange-haired middle blocker that came out of nowhere and showed him what it meant to be part of a team. He was so grateful that they still had years together that he couldn’t breathe. Hinata noticed his shortness of breath and backed off. 

“You better be okay, Kageyama!”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

Hinata grinned at him before he took off toward the locker room. Kageyama sprinted after him.


	2. Peacocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi sees a handsome guy in the craziest suit he's ever seen. They meet, they part ways, and he figures they'll never see each other again. It's a small world, though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a thing (http://www.nytimes.com/2016/05/22/fashion/bill-cunningham-peacocking.html?_r=0) and couldn't rest until Suga was suited up. Also, I've been thinking a lot about Maid in Manhattan recently. So sue me.
> 
> No warnings, no other pairings. Just a chance meeting and some old-fashioned lust.

A massive crowd of people stood outside the hotel and Daichi felt like he might get swept away. He tried to push his way to the edge of the sidewalk with the hope that, closer to the curb, his friend’s cab would be easier to spot. When he got there, though, the number of cabs, towncars, and limos made him doubtful. 

He tried to reach into his dinner jacket for his phone, but stopped when he felt the fabric pull around his shoulders. It had been a number of years since he bought the coat, but, even if he had the money, he had no desire to buy a new one. Who needed more than one dinner jacket? 

The men surrounding him were in full black tie and the women floated by in long dresses. It was a fancy hotel, so guests were normally a little more well-to-do, but this level of lavishness was unusual, and it took Daichi more than a couple minutes to remember that there was some sort of fancy auction going on that weekend. 

That certainly explained the tuxedos, silks, and jewels, he thought to himself. He scratched his arm underneath the cheap, itchy fabric of his own jacket. 

To distract himself, Daichi tried to recall what they were auctioning. Wine? Antiquities? Art? The last time he was assigned to ballroom clean-up after an auction, he had been able to catch a little of the event. It was quieter than he expected and the whole process moved quickly. He tried to soak in the large canvasses and the sculptures of forgotten gods but it didn’t do him much good. Maybe it was just as well.

Doors opened behind him and a loud laugh rose above the murmurs and echoed off the buildings around them. Daichi turned to identify the owner of the laugh and froze on the spot. 

A large man with highlighted hair laughed and patted a slimmer, stoic man next to him. A dark-haired woman walked slightly ahead of a tall, blonde man with glasses. They all wore black and white, except for the man that walked slightly behind the rest.

Daichi started at his shoes - were they green? - and ran his eyes up his perfectly tailored pants. They were a blue that could not, under any circumstances, be ignored. The color was electric and primary, an elemental blue that drew you high up into the sky. He made it to the guy’s waist, pretended not to notice how perfectly the blue pants framed his ass, and took in the jacket all at once. 

He wasn’t sure he had to vocabulary to describe the jacket. It was white. It had thin lapels. The sleeves were cuffed. Oh, and the entire thing was covered in flowers. Daichi recognized the bright red poppies, but couldn’t identify the others. He traced the yellows, greens, and shades of blue that wrapped around his torso. The collared shirt underneath was white and his tie was the same blue as his pants, thickly tied in a double windsor knot. 

Somehow, Daichi tore his eyes away from the hypnotizing print of the jacket and looked at the man who chose to wear such a bold suit. He wasn’t sure what who he expected to see. Maybe he would be a towering business man, an international supermodel, or a young tech millionaire, or a giddy socialite. 

Whatever he expected, it wasn’t a man with a slender frame, slicked back silver hair, pale skin like the moon, a perfect mole right below his left eye that brought Daichi’s gaze to the caramel swirl of his irises and a smile that threatened to uproot him from his place and send him through time and space to somewhere he was safe and happy and free. He had never seen someone so beautiful, warm, and absolutely fearless. In fact, Daichi couldn’t remember the last time a stranger made his jaw drop. 

Daichi tried to pull himself together and look away, but his body didn’t obey.

A member of the singular man’s group whispered in his ear and he turned quickly in Daichi’s direction. When their eyes met, he smiled mischievously and winked. Daichi looked away quickly and stared at the ground. He cursed himself. If he stared hard enough at the concrete beneath his feet, would it open up and swallow him? 

He took a couple deep breaths and tried his best to look back to the group casually, but they were no longer there. 

“Like the suit?” 

Daichi jumped and pivoted on his heels.

“I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“It’s fine,” Daichi managed. 

The man in the floral jacket gave him a smile so big that Daichi thought his face might crack. “Good!” he said brightly. “And you didn’t answer my question. About my suit.”

“Oh, right. Honestly, I’ve never really seen anything like it,” Daichi admitted. 

“So my peacocking worked, then?” 

“Your what?”

“Peacocking, like, wearing something that makes you stand out in a crowd? Perhaps to attract a mate?”

“Huh. I’ve never heard of that,” Daichi replied weakly. 

“My name’s Suga, by the way. Even if I am showing off my feathers a bit, I’d hate to have a stupid nickname, like floral jacket guy, or something.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Suga. I’m Daichi.”

Suga grinned. He knew it was probably the false sense of security of a pretty smile, but he indulged himself and committed the it to memory.

“I didn’t see you at the auction today, were you closer to the back?” Suga motioned toward Daichi’s suit. 

“Ah, no I don’t - “

Suga’s phone cut them off. A large SUV pulled up along the curb and the door opened. Someone yelled his name from inside the car and Suga let out a dejected sigh.

“They found me,” he pouted. The same voice repeated his name, but it sounded more urgent. Suga turned to Daichi before he stepped into the car. “See you tomorrow, then!” he said with a wave. The door closed behind him and the car drove off. 

Daichi’s own phone buzzed. In the time it took him to wiggle out of his jacket to get his phone, a cab pulled up and Kuroo, also dressed in a suit, waved him into the cab. 

“Hey Daichi. You look frazzled. Too much sodium hydroxide go to your brain?”

Daichi smacked Kuroo’s finger away from his forehead. “No, just a long day.”

“Ah, well, your cure is just a cab ride away. Kenma always picks the best bars for his birthday celebrations.”

Daichi smiled and nodded, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Tomorrow, while Suga was spending his money on stuff Daichi was too uncultured to understand, Daichi would be cleaning the rooms above them. 

The next morning, Daichi suited up for his shift in front of his locker. He smoothed out his hotel polo shirt and indestructible black pants, grabbed his cart, and started his day.

He hummed to himself as he cleaned and the morning went by quickly enough. He checked his phone and knocked on the door of the last room he needed to clean before he could take a break. There was no answer, so he let himself into the room.

Daichi sung to himself, packaged soap in hands, and walked toward the bathroom. On the way, a shocking-blue something caught his eye. 

He did a double take, and there was no mistaking it. Suga’s floral print jacket hung innocently on a hanger in front of him. Daichi was suddenly filled with nervous dread and he rushed to finish the room. It was one thing for Suga to think that he was some random suit outside a hotel, but him finding out that he cleaned rooms for a living was something else entirely. He was almost done when he heard a voice from the door.

“So here’s where you’re hiding. I looked for you all morning, you know.”

Daichi turned around slowly. Suga wore a purple velvet jacket over a white shirt and a black bow tie. He looked incredible and Daichi didn't quite know how to handle himself. He tried to respond like he would to any other hotel guest.

“Sorry, sir, I’ll get out of your way.”

Suga was visibly taken aback and put on an air of mock offense. “You met me while I was wearing my craziest jacket and you have the nerve to pretend not to recognize me?”

“I do apologize, sir. I’m just trying to do my job,” Daichi replied. Suga didn't seem to be put off by their situation, so he grew a little more confident.

“If you keep calling me sir, you might not make it out of here in one piece,” Suga said in a low voice. 

Daichi was suddenly hot under his collar. He was losing it. “I-I’m on the clock.”

“Fair enough. Can I call you sometime, when you’re not?”

He looked down at himself and then back to Suga. “I would like that, but I don’t really think I’m in your league.”

To his surprise, Suga threw his head back and laughed. “If the handsomest man I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting is not in my league, then I’m switching my damn league.”

Daichi could hardly believe what he just heard and laughed aloud. Suga’s eyes sparkled as he reached for his phone. When numbers were successfully exchanged, Suga looked straight into Daichi’s eyes.

“You know," he put on a sly grin, "I could make good use of this maid thing." 

“Only if you wear that jacket,” Daichi motioned to the closet and Suga clapped his hands with glee.

His shift could not be over soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread/edit this very thoroughly because I was so excited, so I apologize for the quality. At least there are awesome suits!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A violent ex, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr prompt](http://jellyryans.tumblr.com/post/149494852047/mraculous-weve-all-heard-of-the-fake-dating) \- ‘my current partner is a huge asshole and i need a reason to break up with them so will you pretend to be my possessive and violent ex’ au

“Fancy seein’ you here.”

Daichi groaned into his beer and mustered every ounce of politeness he could manage. “Hey, Terushima, how’re you doing?”

“Better now that I’m with you,” Terushima purred. He leaned on the bar and reached out to run his hand down Daichi’s arm.

“Super,” Daichi replied cooly. 

It had been one time, months ago, and he couldn’t believe how many times they had run into each other since then. It got to the point where he thought Terushima might be a legitimate stalker, but Daichi had eventually dismissed the theory and settled on the idea that the universe just liked to watch him squirm.

“Aw, no need to be a jerk, Daichi.” Terushima pouted as he waved the bartender over. He ordered two shots of fireball and leaned into Daichi’s ear. “What about tonight, huh? Sound fun?”

When the bartender brought his shots over, Terushima grabbed one and downed it right away. Daichi pushed the shot that he assumed was for him in Terushima’s direction and, after a couple seconds of eyeing each other up, Terushima shrugged and downed the second one.

Terushima continued to move against Daichi and Daichi continued to lean as far as he could out of his reach, but they were stopped by a loud yelp.

A couple people down the bar, Daichi spotted a massive guy with long hair clutching his side. There was another guy in front of him cackling maniacally with his hands on his hips. Stray strands of silver hair bounced as he laughed. Daichi’s eyes lingered on his back, confused. The giant in front of him looked afraid even though he was a good head taller and probably fifty pounds heavier. 

Two guys approached the group and both he and Terushima watched as the silver-haired stranger brought his hand down on the scarier of the two people, a tall blonde with what Daichi thought was a permanent sneer. His glasses flew off his head and the guy next to him burst into laughter.

He wasn’t sure what prompted him to do what he did next. Maybe he was desperate to get out from under Terushima’s hands, or maybe it was the two beers that he had already. Maybe it was the stupid dramas on cable that his mother watched, or that he had listened to his gossiping coworkers too closely for too long. Maybe he was intrigued by this person with a loud laugh and, frankly, a fantastic ass. Whatever it was, Daichi couldn’t believe the next words out of his mouth.

“You better not let that guy see you this close to me. He’s pretty violent when he’s upset.”  
Terushima perked up. “A violent ex, huh? Is this a challenge?”

Daichi started to panic. He had no idea what made him say it in the first place and Terushima had a point. He was a lot bigger than the other guy. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat to speak, but the sound of knuckles cracking stopped him short and no sooner had he turned around when a fist connected with his gut. The sudden burst of pain made him see stars.

“Chatting up other guys, hmmm?”

When the stars turned into smaller, more manageable flecks of light, Daichi blinked at the person in front of him. The mysterious silver-haired puncher-of-men had flushed cheeks, a couple cowlicks that made his hair stick straight up, a mole under his left eye, glittering eyes, and a grin that was almost too big for his bones.

The dumbfounded look on his own face did something to Terushima, who backed away with his hands in the air and muttered something about lover’s spats being no fun and promised to see him around. He must’ve said Daichi’s name, too, because this piqued the the violent stranger’s interest.

“Daichi? Wow. That’s a manly name for a damsel in distress.”

He still had his arms wrapped around his stomach and tried to answer, but the stranger huffed and pointed to the place where his friends were watching with wide eyes and ringing peals of laughter. “I heard you talking to that treat of a guy from down the bar and figured I’d swoop in and rescue you.”

“Oh,” Daichi decided that his interest outweighed his embarrassment. He wanted more. “Thanks…”

“Suga,” he smiled warmly and reached out. Daichi brought out his hand to shake, but Suga grabbed Daichi’s beer instead and winked. “I think I deserve a drink for saving the day.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Daichi laughed and it triggered another round of pain in his gut. “But I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to punch the people you’re trying to save.”

Suga scoffed. “What kind of violent ex would I be if jealousy didn’t drive me to desperate measures?”

Daichi went over the conversation he had with Terushima before Suga made his dramatic entrance. “No one said you were jealous.”

He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, but Daichi noticed the pretty flush of his cheeks spread quickly across his face. “I might’ve added a personal touch to the narrative.”

“Did you now?” Daichi turned to fully face the person next to him. He leaned on his elbow and put his face in his hand. 

Suga took a long sip of Daichi’s beer. “What? I see a handsome stranger alone at a gay bar on a Friday night and I try to make a move but some other guy gets there first. I’m allowed to be a little jealous.”

“Well, glad my plan to scare him off was mutually beneficial.” Daichi pulled out the stool next to him and motioned for Suga to sit. 

Instead of sitting, though, Suga just stared at him. “How do I know you’re not going to make eyes with some other blindingly good-looking guy and lure him into a secret plot to scare me away?”

Daichi snorted. “How do I know you’re not going to punch me again?”

“You don’t.”

“Well, maybe we can call a truce for the evening.”

“Fine.” Suga took the stool next to him and looked out the corner of his eye. He finished the last of the beer and smacked his lips. “But just for this evening.”

Daichi laughed and waved the bartender over to order another round of drinks. The pain in his gut faded and turned into something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno, man. Very little proofreading because the idea hit (hah! pun.) and I had to roll with it. Suga's love punches do things to me.


	4. Duly Noted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YET ANOTHER COFFEESHOP AU. Inspired by a tumblr post. 
> 
> Suga finds a note at the café where he works and things escalate quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post was something like "imagine your OTP only communicating through notes at the coffeeshop where they both work" and I was in love. Also, I missed daisuga and I'm making it my goal to update this once a month with a new one shot, just to keep things..... spicy?
> 
> And there were supposed to be breaks but I am Weak and can't computer.

It started with a yellow post-it note.

The neon paper was innocuous enough, stuck on the inside of the cabinet where Suga was looking for an extra jug of chocolate syrup, that he didn’t pay any attention to it. He dug around clumsily, moving bottles of flavored syrup, bags of raw sugar, and cans of matcha powder, and, when he didn’t find it, he sat back on his heels to survey the contents again. 

They had just run out at the espresso bar and, given the line that was queued through the door, at least one of those people would want something with chocolate, and every for every second he kneeled in front of the cabinet, he saw the contorted face of an impatient customer. 

It was weird that no one had said anything, he thought, and Suga was considering an emergency plan of action when he caught sight of the note. No one had really communicated that way in all the years he had worked at the café, and he figured it was nothing, but glanced at it anyway. 

**took last chocolate syrup into the market**

Oh. 

Suga’s lips parted in surprise. “Well, why didn’t you just say so,” he muttered under his breath, a little frustrated with himself for not paying attention to it sooner. He hauled himself off the floor with a loud groan, hopped up the stairs, and poked his head into the market, right on the other side of the café, owned by the same person and only separated by a door. His eyes landed behind the counter, at a girl with a large icing bag in her arms. 

“Hey, Yachi?” Suga asked to get her attention. “Do you have the chocolate syrup?”

Yachi started with a squeak, dropping the bag on the table and smashing the cupcake she had been trying to frost. 

Suga winced. “Sorry! We’re out at the café and the line is through the door...”

“Oh, right! No, I’m sorry!” Yachi yelped. She wiped her hands on her apron, grabbed the jug behind her, and brought it over to the door. When she handed it over, Suga swore her hands were shaking. 

He felt a pang of guilt, but also knew that if they started arguing over who’s fault was what, they would be there for at least another hour, and he didn’t have the time. “It’s okay,” he tried, smiling as warmly as he could. “I just didn’t know. I can come help you clean up when the line goes down, if you want?”

Yachi relaxed her shoulders, much to Suga’s relief. “N-no, it’s fine! Really. I was just starting. The first one’s always a dud anyway.” 

“Good! Thanks!” Suga said brightly. He crossed the hall to the café and tossed the jug to Tsukishima. “Think fast!” 

Tsukishima turned around just in time to be hit square in the gut with a full gallon of chocolate syrup. Luckily, he had about ten drinks to make, so instead of a snarky remark, he shot Suga the iciest glare he could muster.  


Suga found the next note when he arrived for his first shift the next week. He had just tied his apron around his waist and stepped up to the espresso machine when he saw a bright yellow note stuck to the left steamer wand.

“What the…” He said to himself, suddenly remembering the note about the syrup. Before doing anything else, he read the note.

**trouble with left steamer wand. need to turn a couple extra times, then good to go!**

He put the note on the counter, and, curious, poured some milk into a metal pitcher and tried to steam it. Sure enough, he did have to crank it a couple extra times to steam the milk properly. That little note had saved him at least three drinks of misery, just like the chocolate syrup note had saved him last week. Suga held the note aloft and looked at the rest of the baristas. “Do you guys know who’s leaving these notes?”

“Daichi,” Tsukishima answered without looking up from the table he was wiping.

Suga cocked his head. “Who?”

“The new morning manager,” Yamaguchi explained. He stopped sweeping behind Tsukishima and leaned on his broom. “You haven’t met him yet?”

“No,” Suga frowned. He didn’t work there full-time, but he had been a shift leader for years and the idea of there being a manager that he didn’t know made him anxious.

Yamaguchi started sweeping again, taking advantage of the lull in customers. “I guess that makes sense. He works the earliest morning shift, so he leaves a couple hours before you get in to close.”

The earliest shift started at five in the morning, so the morning employees had to be there at four, well before public transportation started up for the day. Suga had worked one morning shift and vowed never to subject himself to that kind of torture again. Suga shuddered, and then hummed as his mind drifted to the mystery manager.

He must be pretty dedicated, he thought to himself, and Suga found himself a little more forgiving of the morning manager’s unconventional way of transferring information.  


Week after week, the yellow notes continued.

Whenever something was low, or in a different location, or not functioning properly, Suga find a note within arm’s reach of the problem. He had even found one in the safe, letting Suga know that the register had been short thirty cents, and Suga had almost laughed aloud at mystery manager’s meticulousness.

But that evening, there weren’t any. 

The notes were helpful, clear and to the point, and they were boring in their utilitarianism, but for reasons he himself couldn’t quite explain, Suga started to anticipate them when he arrived for his shifts, and, if they weren’t immediately visible, he found himself volunteering every run down to storage, or into the market. It might’ve been the world’s least exciting scavenger hunt, but the notes made him look forward to his shifts, even after a long day of classes, a hangover, or all-nighter in the library. 

Even after turning everything in the café over, getting down on his knees and looking under cabinets, and scouring the office, Suga hadn’t found any. He pouted all the way up the stairs from storage, wondering if maybe someone else had taken his note. The thought caught him off guard… His note? Jealousy rose in this throat, unbidden and completely irrationally. He tried to talk himself out of the feeling, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Took you long enough,” Tsukishima snarked when Suga returned to the espresso bar. 

Suga took the opportunity to let out some of his hostile thoughts on his second favorite victim. He dropped the bag of paper cups on the floor and reached up to pinch Tsukishima’s cheek. “Aw, did you miss me?” 

The bell rang, signaling a customer, but Suga didn’t let go. There were some perks to being a shift leader, he thought, a smug smile etched on his face.

“Please stop pinching me, Suga-san.”

After a couple glorious seconds, Suga let his hand drop. “Only ‘cause you’ve got a job to do,” he chided. 

Tsukishima rubbed his cheek while he took the order from the girl at the register, and Suga made her cappuccino without thinking, choosing instead to focus on and lament his situation. There were always notes! 

When the girl had picked up her drink, Suga bit the inside of his lip and ran through his mental map of the café again, hoping that there was a spot that he hadn’t thought to check, but came up with nothing. He leaned on the counter, chin in his hand, and caught Yamaguchi’s attention with a flick of his wrist. “What’s this Daichi like?”

Yamaguchi thought about it for a minute. “Um, he’s really nice. Strict, but nice. Really good with people, like, customers, but also staff. Because, you know, the morning baristas are a little…” 

“Annoying,” Tsukishima cut in, finishing Yamaguchi’s sentence. 

“No,” Yamaguchi snorted. “I was going to say energetic.”

Suga had worked with a couple of them because they were also there part-time and jumped shifts, and the experiences had left deep impressions on him. And he was impressed with Daichi for handling them. “Wow,” Suga said, awe in his voice. “I totally forgot about Hinata and Nishinoya, and,” he brought his hand to his mouth, “oh god, the two of them when Kageyama or Tanaka are on at the same time. Daichi must be a good manager,” Suga mused.

Yamaguchi agreed, Tsukishima nodded in tacit agreement, and Suga spent the rest of the shift wondering what sort of guy Daichi was. It made sense that the notes would be for everyone, but Suga liked thinking it was their thing. He wanted it to be their thing. 

By the end of the night, Suga had an idea. He asked if Tsukishima or Yamaguchi knew where Daichi kept his sticky notes, but neither knew, so, when Suga locked up, instead of going straight home, he took a slight detour, one that passed right by the convenience store.  


His next shift wasn’t for a couple days, but the idea made him giddy and carried him through his classes, the nights in the library, and back into the café with a spring in his step.

The employee at the register gave him a small wave. “Hey, Suga? Wow, you look… Excited?”

Suga greeted him and bounced to the counter. “Oh, but I am,” he chirped, thinking of the slight weight in his back pocket. “Working in the café today?”

“Yeah,” Asahi nodded. “I haven’t worked here in awhile, but the market is already staffed, so maybe I can be helpful? I don’t know.”

Suga didn’t say anything, but walked right up to Asahi and smacked him in the side. “Negativity be gone!” He shouted, making Tsukishima roll his eyes. 

“Suga, please,” Asahi said between short breaths.

“Well, you deserved it,” Suga huffed. “You’ll be a big help and you know it.”

“Thanks, Su-”

“That’s if you stop rubbing your side like a pansy,” Suga warned. 

Asahi’s hand stilled on his ribcage. “Between you and Daichi, I just can’t get a break,” he whimpered.

Suga perked up at Daichi’s name, definitely interested, but still a little peeved that he was the only person in the place that hadn’t met the guy yet. “You’ve worked with Daichi?”

“Well, yeah, but we’re also sort of friends?” Asahi shrugged like he was finished, but, when Suga glared at him, he started to ramble. “We went to the same high school, played volleyball together, but then we went to different schools and kind of lost touch until I ran into him a month or two ago and he was looking for a job. I guess Ukai liked him because he hired him on the spot. He’s a tough manager, and sometimes he’s, um, harsh, to me, and to others, but, yeah, I like him a lot. We hang out every now and then, between shifts, just to grab a beer, or something...” 

“Oh.” Suga furrowed his brow. “Do you know if other people read the notes he leaves around the café?”

“I, uh, I don’t know. I mean, if they’re about café things, then probably?” Asahi looked to Suga to see if that was the right answer, but Suga was miles away, deep in thought, so much so that he didn’t even notice Asahi back away. 

The shift passed quickly, and just before closing, Suga checked the employee schedule tacked up on the wall in the office. He found the current date, then moved his finger to the next day and ran it down the paper until he found the name he was looking for. Sawamura Daichi. Open. No other keyholders on that morning. Bingo.

So, when the door was locked and Tsukishima, Asahi, and Yamaguchi were busy cleaning, he took the cash drawer down to the safe, locked it away, and pulled a lavender pad of sticky notes out of his back pocket. He scribbled on the top piece and, when he was done, stuck it on the outside of the safe.  


Suga didn’t fancy himself a genius, but he hadn’t ever been totally out of brilliant ideas, and he was currently patting himself on the back for this last one. He held two sticky notes, one in each hand.

On the lavender paper, Suga had written: **two can play at this game, mystery manager**

On the yellow paper, Daichi had responded as he usually did, blunt and too the point: **it’s on**

Now, whenever Daichi left a note, Suga left one of his own, and he was the first to admit that he was having way more fun than he ever thought possible with two pads of sticky notes and a stranger. He even kept their most recent exchange on the wall above his desk at home. 

Yellow: **didn’t get a chance to bring up cups**

Lavender: **a cup a day keeps the doctor away**

Yellow: **that doesn’t make sense**

Lavender: **YOU don’t make sense**

Yellow: **says the person who thinks cups can cure disease**

When Suga felt like he had run out of (what he thought were) witty responses, he had to resort to other, more time-consuming measures. 

One Friday morning, a drip brewer broke, which meant that Suga’s night shift would be hell and Saturday morning would be a hundred times worse. Daichi had left a note with an apology, and Suga spent his entire fifteen minute break staring at the brewer over the counter, glancing down at his little pad of lavender paper, then back up at the broken machine. He ended up with a pretty decent likeness of the brewer, complete with an oversized bandaid and tears coming from its eyes. 

Suga arrived on Saturday night for his shift and found Daichi’s note from the morning, read it, blinked, read it a second time, and then held it to his chest. When he felt like he had expressed enough gratitude to the universe for bringing him this mystery manager, he pulled the note from his chest and looked at it again. 

Instead of words, Daichi had tried to draw what Suga assumed was a self-portrait, but was more of a cryptid with a dark patch of hair on top of its head. The person-thing was crying and surrounding by stick figures with angry eyebrows and gaping circles for mouths. 

Someone loomed behind him. 

“Suga-san, you need to stop leaving notes. They’re cluttering the space.”

Suga threw an arm around Tsukishima’s waist. “Suga-san, you need to stop leaving notes,” he deadpanned in an octave lower than his own voice. 

“Please stop impersonating me,” Tsukishima asked cooly. “And shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi laughed through his fingers.

Honestly, Suga was surprised at how well he was able to do Tsukishima’s voice and stowed that information away for future use, and, with the precious note in his pocket, he felt like nothing could touch him.  


Unfortunately, months after it had started, Suga’s sticky note fun came to a screeching halt. He had to take two weeks off work to finish research papers and take exams, which meant the only notes he had to look forward to where the ones he took in class and half-asleep at the library.

Then, after his papers were submitted and his exams finished, he stayed in bed for a full three days, the possibility of finding a yellow note at work was the only thing that got him out of bed when it was time to go back. 

He skipped into the cafe, greeted everyone, told them how excited he was to not be a library zombie, and then went on a hunt for his little yellow note. He peeked into the office, the nooks and crannies of the storage closet. Nothing. He rooted around behind the plastic containers of coffee beans and by the cash registers. Nothing. Slightly panicked, Suga went down the stairs and poked around in the office. He even asked Yachi if she had seen any notes, to which she shook her head. 

“Crap,” Suga hissed to himself. He hadn’t really said anything about taking time off, so maybe Daichi thought he didn’t want to leave notes anymore and he stopped leaving notes of his own. Suga knew it was dumb, considering he didn’t even know the guy and the notes had been decreasingly less helpful, but he was disappointed. He dropped his bag on the bench in the employee room and moped for a good two minutes before joining the rest of the staff. 

When Asahi, who had not be upstairs when Suga came in, saw him, his eyes lit up and he started digging around in his back pocket. Suga raised an eyebrow. 

“Daichi wanted me to give you a note when you got back, so that it wouldn’t be up the whole time you were gone,” he explained as he handed over a folded piece of yellow paper. 

Suga took it, but something was off. “Wait, how’d he know it was me?”

“Really?” Asahi asked. If Suga didn’t know better, he thought Asahi might’ve been trying to sass him. 

“Really.” 

Asahi shrugged. “I guess everyone knew? I mean, you didn’t keep it a secret, and we work with him, so…” 

“Fine,” Suga relented. He figured he’d give Asahi that one and unfolded the note.

**thought you couldn’t take it anymore, but I heard about exams. Hope they went well!**

Underneath the words, Daichi had drawn the same self maybe-portrait-maybe-cryptid with a big smile. Suga smiled back at it like it was the greatest thing he’d ever seen, and if he was honest with himself, it sort of was. 

Asahi cleared his throat and motioned to the line at the register, so Suga carefully slipped the piece of paper into his pocket and tried his best to get back into the groove, but his mind kept slipping back to Daichi and the note in his pocket. 

He came up with another plan, this one more bold than the last. He confirmed that Daichi would be in the next morning, scribbled a few words on a lavender post-it, and stuck it to the safe. When he left, he felt like he had enough adrenaline coursing through his system that he could bike across the globe, and he wondered how he would contain it until his next shift.  


After his class let out, Suga charged toward the café. Usually, he took his time to change and get some work done before his shift, but he was on a strict schedule.

He arrived at the cafe, threw his bike against the rack, locked it quickly, and wiped the thin layer of sweat from his forehead. He checked his face in his phone, ran his hands through his hair, and double-checked the time. He was early, about two hours earlier than this shift and five minutes earlier than he said he’d be. 

Suga took a deep breath, smoothed his hair one last time, shook his nerves through his hands, and walked through the door. 

There was a guy at the counter, leaning casually on his elbow and talking to Hinata. The fabric of his shirt stretched over his shoulders and clung to every curve of muscle in his arms. Arms that were entirely unfair, Suga noted. If he hadn’t been there on a mission, he might’ve pulled out his cheesiest pick-up line and asked the guy if he came there often. 

Hinata noticed him and started waving frantically from behind the counter. “Suga! Hey!”

The guy at the counter whipped around and Suga swore up and down that it blew him back a couple steps. Suga took in the guy’s face, the deep brown of his eyes, the dimples in his cheeks, the strong jawline, but something other than the guy’s looks caught his eye. In his right hand, he held a lavender post-it note. 

“Suga!” Hinata shouted again. “Daichi-san stayed here to meet you! Isn’t that awesome?”

Suga waved dumbly, and, to his surprise, the guy, Daichi, waved back. He tried again to make sense of what was happening, how this guy, the guy he had looked forward to talking to everyday, who’s handwriting and horrific drawings lined his walls at home, looked like he just dropped out of a magazine. 

“You actually stayed?” Suga asked. 

Daichi cleared his throat and held up the note with a lop-sided smile that shot through Suga’s heart and lodged there like a double-tipped arrow. 

“Course I did. Had to meet the man behind the purple paper,” Daichi said with a laugh that rumbled from deep in his chest. 

“Well, now you have,” Suga said and returned the smile, or tried to, despite his fear that he would melt into a puddle for poor Yamaguchi to clean up later. 

Daichi opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He cringed. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to get coffee, but that’s pretty lame, considering.” Daichi gestured to the café. 

Suga snorted, regaining his faculties slowly but surely as the reality of the situation settled. A sly smile spread across his face. “I’m fine with staying here, but we can only talk via post-it.”

“Duly noted,” Daichi answered solemnly.

Suga swooned so hard that he had to put a hand on the wall to hold himself upright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!!! Hope you enjoyed! See you in April!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga watches Daichi from the shadows. [drabble, supernatural]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you're trying to figure out how to tell your story, so you imagine a bunch of different possibilities and try 'em on for size? I'm working on a longfic that has a supernatural bent and this was one of the drabbles to come out of the initial brainstorm. Not the direction I decided to go, but thought I'd share!
> 
> Hint of Kiyoyachi.

Suga’s feet touched down on the metal ledge without a sound and he lowered himself into a crouch. His cloak fluttered down around him and he settled back against the building to steady himself, taking note of the pedestrians below him, bundled up, huddled together, shielding themselves against the unforgiving winter air. 

Winter. Suga glanced down at his feet, at the gleaming metal that held him up. The frigid cold of the metal should’ve seared right through soles of his feet. The cold should’ve snarled it’s way through the thin cloak floating around him. If he had needed to take a breath, he would’ve seen it hang heavy in the air. If it had been before, maybe his breath would’ve mingled with someone else’s and warmed their faces. 

He looked up, into the city street and winced without thinking. The lights seemed especially bright that evening, brighter even than the night before, and each glare cut into him, cleaving him open. But, the brighter the light, the darker the shadow, and Suga repeated the phrase to himself until it sunk into his bones. He gripped the edge of the ledge and shifted back further, until his spine was flush against the building. Further in the shadows, Suga pulled the fluttering ends of his cloak around him like a shroud. 

Then, Suga turned his focus to the building directly across the street and scanned each floor, peering into the rooms that still had lights. The occupants cooked at stovetops, watched TV, scratched their stomachs, talked on the phone, kissed their loved ones, turned off the lights. Rows upon rows, floors upon floors. 

He hadn’t ever spent much time in Tokyo, having always preferred mountains to buildings, open space to towers, empty streets to packed trains, but things had changed. It wasn’t funny, but Suga laughed to himself anyway. 

A light switched on about halfway up the building and Suga snapped out of his reverie. He gripped the ledge, warping the metal, and took in the familiar face, steady as if it were frozen not only in Suga’s heart, but in all of time. 

The man held the blinds up and looked blankly through the window, at the building across the street, in Suga’s direction, but Suga didn’t fool himself. No one saw him. 

A body moved into the window, next to the man, and Suga sat up a little straighter, pulled himself a little tighter. The other body, a man, was tall, strong, tan. The man you saw in advertisements for cologne, underwear. The taller man wrapped an arm around the familiar man’s neck and pulled him close for a kiss. It was a light peck to the forehead, but even Suga could tell it meant comfort, meant warmth. They both stared out of the window, smiling, laughing, pointing, then looking at one another. 

The tall man squeezed the familiar man’s arm and walked away from the window, but the familiar man stayed. When he looked out again, the smile fell from his face. It was the devastation of an earthquake, buildings buckling under their own weight, the earth opening up and swallowing everything whole. It was dying, over and over again, waking up just to fall, trying to choke in a breath you couldn’t take. 

He couldn’t remember, shouldn’t remember, but he did remember. 

Suga held himself and wondered how it was possible that he could pass through worlds and back and still get flustered by the man he had loved, the man he would love for an eternity. The same man who would move on, who had moved on, who would eventually say his goodbyes, who would turn to dust. 

Feet padded quietly next to him, but he didn’t stir. 

“I thought I’d find you here,” Kiyoko whispered, her particular brand of quiet reproach lingering in the spaces between the words. 

Suga didn’t take his eyes from the man in the window. “Where else would I be?” 

Kiyoko hummed, ignoring the rhetorical question, and followed his gaze across the street. She smiled at the figure in the window. “I see he’s doing well.”

“Yeah,” Suga snorted. “And somehow he gets better-looking every day.” 

It was unfair. So much of it was unfair. He tore his eyes away from the window to look at Kiyoko. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and the movement caused a small, silver locket to slip from the layers of her shirt. When she noticed Suga admiring it, she pushed the locket against her chest, where her heart used to beat. 

“She did, too,” Kiyoko admitted. 

He had asked the question a thousand times before, but it didn’t stop him from asking again. “Did it ever get easier?”

“No,” she replied. 

Suga closed his eyes. There wasn’t a single beat of hesitation in her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! See you again in May!


	6. Enjoy the View!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi, Suga, and their pup go for a run and Daichi is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What.. is this? A domestic established relationship AU? Going out on a limb here, guys. 
> 
> Also, Pochi is a husky and they call her Pocchan? Like Yuuri called his pupper Vicchan? Is that a thing?

Daichi hadn’t always liked getting up early. 

In high school, he had to drag himself out of bed for morning volleyball practice and then spend his entire ride to school doing whatever he needed to wake himself up enough not just to function but to look like he sprung out of bed already prepared for the day, to set an example, to be a captain. 

Then the years had passed. High school gave way to university, university to his first crappy part-time job, that job to a second, less crappy one, and then the many jobs, internships, and volunteer stints in between. At some point, to help himself adjust to the new schedules, he had started running in the mornings. It had been hard at first, ripping away the covers while it was still dark and moving his body while it was still weighed down with sleep, but he ended up relying on those runs to structure his day. He could even go so far as to say he enjoyed them, getting out before his neighbors woke up, before rush hour started, before responsibilities caught up with him. 

He opened his eyes before the alarm on his phone went off and, because it was Saturday, instead of carefully peeling off the covers and sneaking out of bed, he took the time just to enjoy the warmth from the body next to him, the small snores, the tousled tufts of silver that poked through the comforter. It had only lasted a minute or two, however, before another large, warm lump of silver realized he was awake and licked a long stripe up his face. 

Daichi snorted as the cold nose poked his face and, after two more licks, Daichi scolded the wiggling lump in his least convincing voice, a smile lifting the sides of his mouth and dimpling his cheeks. “Alright alright, Pocchan, enough with the kisses. Ready to go out?”

At the sound of her favorite O-word made, Pochi’s tail thumped the floor and she wiggled in place while Daichi nudged the more human-shaped lump next to him, one that had never adjusted to waking up early. 

“Suga?”

Daichi only got a groan in response, so he leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on Suga’s cheek, mimicking his own wake-up call. Suga lifted his arm to push Daichi away, but he only made it a couple inches before letting it fall back onto the bed. 

“Suga,” Daichi repeated, “you were the one that wanted to wake up for a run, remember?”

Another noise came from under the blanket, this time more a whimper than a groan.

“You have until the coffee is done to wake up, otherwise Pocchan and I are leaving without you.”

“Five more minutes,” Suga whispered.

Pleased with his progress, unintelligible grunts to actual words, Daichi planted another kiss on his temple and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

Pochi recognized the motion and bolted down the stairs. Daichi lumbered down after her, opened the door to let her out, and counted the seconds until Pochi clamored her way back inside to dance happily around Daichi’s legs while he fed her. He knew he should be better about making her sit, but the prancing, the click-clack of her nails on the linoleum, the way her fluffy tail bounced on her back, the way both her brown and blue eyes sparkled at him like he was some sort of miracle, made him a little weak in the discipline department. 

While she crunched on the food in her bowl, Daichi leaned on the counter and listened to the coffee drip into the pot while he thought about their morning. Much to his surprise, Suga had been the one to mention and plan the run, and the route he had mapped was longer than Daichi was used to running. He had always preferred to run faster over shorter differences, and he wondered what possessed Suga to want to go further, especially since Daichi had never really known him to be a runner, the way Daichi was. 

Suga’s laptop sat open on the kitchen table, papers and half-filled cups of tea surrounding it. Daichi figured it was probably that Suga spent all day cooped up in the house, working from home, and he needed an outlet, which made sense, but it was still strange that Suga would want to go that far on a simple Saturday jog, especially if he might not be prepared for it. 

As soon as the last drop of coffee hit the filled pot, Suga trudged downstairs. Daichi let his eyes roam Suga’s body, from the sleep-ruffled hair, to the wrinkled running shirt that Daichi had sworn was at the bottom of the dirty laundry basket, all the way down to his socked feet. 

Instead of greeting him, Suga went straight to a chair and let his body fall into the seat. Pochi trotted over and put her head on Suga’s lap, prompting Suga to lean down and stick his face right into hers. He rubbed her ears and murmured his good mornings into the fur on her neck. 

Their snuggling happened almost every morning, regardless of plans; Suga got his energy from Pochi and Daichi got his energy from watching over them. The next part of the ritual was Daichi’s, so he poured two cups of coffee and brought them over, putting one right into Suga’s open hand and sitting down across from them, only reaching over to try to tame the unruly tuft of hair that always stuck straight out of Suga’s head. It didn’t work, but Daichi didn’t expect it to. It was just an excuse to touch him. 

When Suga’s mug was half-drained, Daichi knew he could break the comfortable silence. “It’s been awhile since we’ve gone on a run together,” he mentioned, trying to figure out a way to bring up his worry about Suga and the distance. “You sure you’re up for it?”

Suga took a long sip of coffee and cocked an eyebrow, his way of saying that he needed an explanation, and it had better be a good one.

“It’s just pretty far, so I want to make sure you’ll be okay.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. Why, don’t think you can handle it?” 

Suga’s question had just the tiniest hint of sarcasm, but the day was young and it was early, so Daichi didn’t push it. “No, it’s definitely okay. I mean, I run every morning. I was just making sure. I’ll change and then we’ll go?”

Suga nodded, a little more energetically than he would’ve five minutes before, still rubbing Pochi’s ear as she rested on his lap. “Yup. I’ll get the leash and take Pocchan.”

Daichi leaned in for a real, conscious, honest-to-goodness morning kiss, to which Suga responded gratefully before slapping Daichi’s ass and telling him “to get a move on already.” 

Once they were all set, Daichi dressed in his usual shorts and shirt, and Suga outfitted in the clothing from the dirty laundry basket with Pocchan’s running leash secured around his waist, they made their way out of the house. 

It didn’t take long for Daichi to push ahead of them. He let muscle memory take over, listening to both his footsteps and behind him to Suga’s, then to Pochi’s, the jingling of her tags, the click of her nails on the sidewalk. They ran that way for awhile, Daichi ahead of his dog and human companions, just like he had thought, but, when they passed Daichi’s usual distance, his legs started to burn. He tried to keep up the pace and balked at himself when his breaths became more and more labored.

He didn’t even notice he was slowing down until the footsteps and jingling behind him had come right alongside him. Suga and Pochi moved next to him, and Daichi glanced over. Suga bounced next to him without even breaking a sweat and Pocchan jingled next him. Neither of them were panting, Daichi thought with horror, suddenly embarrassed by his own heavy breathing. 

The surprise must’ve been written in bold letters all over his face, because Suga, when Suga looked at him, he donned his most mischievous, shit-eating grin.

“What? Tired already?” He asked, a carefully constructed air of innocence masking the sarcasm dripping from his words. 

“Me? You?” Daich tried between pants, realizing that Suga was actually picking up his pace.

Suga looked at him, grin still plastered on his face. He reached over to pat Daichi’s arm. “Aw, honey, you think you’re the only runner in the family?”

He knew that Suga and Pocchan had to get out during the day, but Daichi had never considered the possibility that Suga ran on his own, but he must’ve been doing it regularly, because Suga’s face only had a slight flush and his eyes were bright in the morning sun. Pocchan looked just as content, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth and ears alert. 

Before Daichi could respond to the taunt, Suga picked up speed again and outpaced Daichi. He glanced over his shoulder and winked. “Slow and steady wins the race, babe. Enjoy the view!” 

Daichi couldn’t see Suga’s face anymore, but he heard the laughter, and lowered his eyes without thinking. He was man enough to admit that he did enjoy the view, but he was also man enough to admit that he couldn’t back down from the challenge.

So, although his thighs burned and his chest heaved and Suga’s tush looked amazing in running shorts, Daichi pushed forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came to me on a run, watching a couple run in front of me. One was desperately trying to keep up and still look like they were fine and the other was just having a blast. I dunno. I thought it was cute. 
> 
> Anywho, next story will be July because June is full of things like travel (!!) and Akaashi rarepair week (!!). Thanks for reading! I appreciate you all!


	7. Secrets, Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga tries to solve a heinous crime and is surprised by the result of his investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Daisuga Week 2017. Prompt was Secrets/Truth. 
> 
> Slice of life AU, getting together, grocery store employee shenanigans.

It was a grisly scene, but it was Suga’s job to assess the damage, determine the crime, and track down the sick bastard that did it. 

Suga knelt until he was eye-level with the tray of wilting succulents and examined each of the small pots. Some had rotted entirely, dark, viscous liquid under their skins. Others clung to life only barely, screaming for the final release of death. Carefully, he dipped a finger in the soil of the pot closest to him and took it out, rubbing his pointer finger and thumb together, confirming his suspicion. 

Murder by watering can.

Suga clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, ready to run through his list of suspects. 

Suspect #1: Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Deli counter, unofficial floral assistant. 

Tanaka was an unofficial assistant in the sense that he was hired to work behind the deli counter, but Suga had beat him into accepting the role after Yachi had left to work in the main office. It took weeks of rubbing do’s and don’ts into Tanaka’s thick, fuzzy skull, but it had been worth it. 

Until that morning, at least. 

Suga shook his head sadly. Things happened. People forgot. You trusted people and then they went and killed your plants. Maybe he hadn’t rubbed Tanaka’s head hard enough when he left the day before. Hypotheticals were a slippery slope, though, and Suga took out his phone under the counter to text Tanaka about his shift the night before.

He didn’t reply immediately, so Suga pocketed his phone and let his eyes wander to the clock above the sample station, directly across from the floral counter, then down to the person behind counter. 

Suspect #2: Nishinoya Yuu, floating part-timer, usually doling out samples at the sample station.

Suga stared at Nishinoya’s back as he worked, slapping a giant knife against a cutting board at breakneck speeds and casually chatting over his shoulder to a customer like he hadn’t had his fair share of incidents. 

Nishinoya favored knives, but who was to say that he wouldn’t choose a more innocuous murder weapon when committing a crime, say… A watering can?

Suga waited for the customer to leave, then snuck over to the table and tapped the counter in greeting.

Nishinoya perked up and whipped around, knife in hand. Suga stepped back instinctively, out of the range of the blade. He was supposed to be investigating a violent crime, not becoming a victim himself. 

“Hey Suga-san!,” Nishinoya chirped. “Want some melon?” He brought the bowl over and plopped it in front of Suga, who eyed it warily. 

“You haven’t bled all over it this time, have you?”

“Nope.” 

Nishinoya held up his hands for inspection, one of them still sloppily bandaged from the week before. Suga looked closely at his fingers, then at the customers milling around them. They seemed happy enough; no one looked like they were about to throw up and there were zero bodies on the floor. All signs pointed to blood-free melon, but it was just too easy to tease Nishinoya. “Only because no one seems to have fainted today,” Suga joked as he reached for the bowl. 

“Hey! That was one time!”

Suga snorted as he picked a couple of the larger pieces off the top and popped them into his mouth. “True,” he said with his mouth full. “But it was pretty traumatic.”

“I guess.” Nishinoya shrugged, brushing the memory aside like crumbs off a table. “So what brings you out of the jungle?” 

Suga rolled his eyes at the nickname for the floral department, which had started as a joke but spread across the store like wildfire. He pretended to hate it, but he enjoyed thinking about the implications, like maybe instead of being the woefully underpaid floral manager at a giant grocery chain he was Indiana Jones, in the depths of the Amazon searching for treasure, or Tarzan, leaping from tree to tree, the wind in his hair, without a care in the world. Or maybe the hunky lead cashier would be Tarzan and Suga would be the scientist, all primly dressed. Oh. That was good. 

Nishinoya snapped a couple fingers in front of Suga’s face. “Suga-san? You in there?”

Right. 

It was was not the time to get lost in a steamy roleplay scenario. He was investigating a violent crime, which required his utmost focus. He could hash out the roleplay details later, in the comfort of his bed. Suga cleared his throat. “Yeah, sorry. Hey, were you working last night?”

Nishinoya popped a piece of the melon into his own mouth. “No,” he said, mouth still full of fruit. “I washn’t.”

“Don’t chew with your mouth full.”

In response, Nishinoya grinned widely, fruit coming out the sides of his mouth, and Suga cringed. 

“You’re an animal.”

Nishinoya winked and moved the bowl to place toothpicks in between the fruit and a small pile of napkins. “Can’t deny it!”

It was a clever diversion tactic, Suga admitted, but not good enough to derail the interrogation. “Do you know who was working last night?”

“Asahi, definitely, because the big lump was too tired to watch a movie with me last night.” Nishinoya pouted. “And I think Daichi was on, too, because Ennoshita wanted the night off.”

Sawamura Daichi. Lead cashier. The store’s most eligible bachelor and, most recently, the handsome loincloth-clad star of Suga’s Tarzan roleplay fantasy. 

But was he a suspect? He was there the night in question, sure, but the cashiers were all the way at the other end of the store, and there was no reason for Daichi to part the treacherous sea of customers, shopping carts, and displays. With a wistful sigh, he crossed Daichi’s name off the list. On one hand, he was glad that Daichi wouldn’t be involved in this sordid business, but he was sad to miss out on the opportunity to seek him out. 

Nishinoya did provide him another name, though. 

Suspect #3: Azumane Asahi, bakery assistant.

The bakery was adjacent to the floral department, so Asahi would’ve had easy, unfettered access, and, quite frankly, Suga could never pass up the opportunity to give Asahi a hard time. Suga swiped another melon cube. “Is Asahi in today?”

“Yup, this afternoon.”

Suga rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Perfect.”

Two hours later, Asahi came out from the staff locker room and Suga cornered him as soon as he stepped into the bakery. “Hey, Asahi,” he said sweetly. “You look nice today.” 

Asahi paled in response. “Oh, uh, hey Suga,” he said, fumbling with the strings of his apron. “Thank you?”

“Of course!” Suga said, trailing his finger along the edge of the display case. “You look much nicer than my succulents did this morning.”

“Oh?” 

Suga looked him right in the eye. “It’s hard to look nice when you’re dead, Asahi.”

“Sorry, Suga that’s…”

“Sorry indeed,” Suga cut him off. Asahi smoothed out the wrinkles in his apron and fidgeted with his nametag. He was nervous. An innocent party wouldn’t have anything to be nervous about, would they? “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about their sorry state, would you?”

“N-no.”

Suga stepped closer, backing Asahi up against the wall. “Really? Because when I left yesterday afternoon, they were fine, and now they are begging for death, drowning in their own containers. Taken too soon from this world.”

“I don’t, I didn’t touch anything.” Asahi held his hands up in front of him in an effort to block Suga’s advances, but, much to Suga’s surprise, he held eye contact. His hands might’ve been shaking, but the trembling giant was telling the truth. Suga furrowed his brow and tweaked his manner of questioning. 

“Let’s say I believe you,” Suga continued. Asahi’s shoulders dropped in relief and he let out a quiet breath. “Did you see anyone come into floral last night?”

Asahi tensed up again and averted his gaze.

Bingo. 

“So you did see someone over here?” Suga said sharply. 

“Well, there were lots of people… around, and I wasn’t really paying attent- Eep!” 

Suga got right into Asahi’s personal space and grabbed the front of his apron, not caring that he had to stand on the tips of his toes to do it. “Secrets secrets are no fun,” Suga sang. “Secrets secrets make me want to hurt someone. And that someone is you, Asahi. Now tell me everything you know.”

Asahi looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head. “I promised, he told me not to, but-”

“Who told you not to what?” Suga hissed. 

“I told him not to say anything, but he was about to screw it up anyway.”

Suga knew that voice. He let go of Asahi’s apron and turned around slowly, letting Asahi crumple to the ground. Daichi stood on the customer side of the bakery counter, hands in his pockets and a sheepish look on his face.

“They looked really dry.” Daichi gestured in the direction of the succulents. “And I know you don’t really have anyone helping you out here, and I asked Tanaka but he was caught up with a customer, so I watered them.”

“You…” Suga started, then stopped. He had just admitted to the crime and Suga’s curiosity was piqued, in part by the confession and in part by how damn good Daichi looked in their stupid store aprons. “What were you doing all the way over here?”

Daichi hadn’t looked nervous before, but as soon as Suga asked the question, he swore he saw the faintest bit of blush dust the bridge of Daichi’s nose. 

“It was pretty quiet,” Daichi said slowly, like he was trying to find the exact right words. “And Kinoshita was handling it, so I was just… wandering.”

Suga blinked. Something didn’t add up. They weren’t close, but people talked, so Suga knew that Daichi took pride in his position, regardless of the crappy and perpetually boring nature of their jobs, just like Suga did. It was an attractive quality, one of Daichi’s many, and one of the reasons Suga hadn’t put him on the suspect list in the first place. “Does the lead cashier usually ‘wander’ during his shifts?” 

“No, not usually,” Daichi admitted. “But I wanted to see if you were around.”

“Me?” Suga asked in disbelief, a small smile starting to form at the corners of his mouth. “So you walked all the way across the store, sorry, you ‘wandered’ all the way across the store, saw that I wasn’t in the jungle, then decided to kill my plants as some sort of… What? Retribution?”

“Wait.” Daichi paled. “I killed them?”

“Killed them dead,” Suga confirmed.

Daichi rubbed his face. “Crap, I’m so sorry, Suga, I was just trying to help. I didn’t mean to kill them.”

The investigation was over, the crime had been solved, the victim pleaded guilty, and it was time for Suga to dole out an appropriate punishment, to move on, but one important question remained unanswered, and Suga couldn’t let it go. “Okay… But you still never told me what exactly you were doing here.”

Before Daichi could answer, Nishinoya’s voice boomed from the sample station. “Just ask him out already!”

“About time,” Asahi muttered, still behind Suga. 

Suga’s eyebrows hit the ceiling. “You came over here to ask me out?”

Daichi shot Nishinoya a glare to rival Suga’s own, something which shouldn’t have pleased Suga as much as it did, then he let out a small huff and nodded, raising his hands like a white flag. “You caught me.”

“Well, technically you handed yourself in,” Suga reminded him. He tapped his chin with his index finger, wondering how he would get his next thought out with a straight face, without betraying the fluttering of his heart. “And I suppose we could continue the interrogation over coffee.”

Daichi lit up, and Suga was embarrassed by how hard it hit him. “Really?” 

“Yup. And that’ll give me some time to come up with an appropriate punishment.”

“Wait, what?” 

Suga laughed at the look on Daichi’s face, how desperately he tried to hide the horror in his eyes, how utterly he failed, and how he still maintained a big, dopey grin that was quickly turning Suga’s legs to jelly. “Daichi, you can’t commit a crime, plead guilty, and expect to get away with it by asking the detective out on a date.”

Daichi bit his lip, but it did nothing to diminish the smile still dimpling his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to be funny, didn't quite succeed, but I enjoyed writing Suga with an overactive imagination. See you in August!


	8. You're where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi gets a vague text message from Asahi, something about Suga and the hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad happens, but there is mention of hospitals and being scared. Canon-compliant, I think.

“It’s weird that we’re in Seijou territory,” Tanaka said with a laugh. “Hey! Think we’ll run into anyone from the team?” 

Daichi winced at the jab to his ribcage and elbowed back at full strength. It caught Tanaka off guard, sending him into the oncoming flow of foot traffic, and, with his usual steam and grace, he managed to flail into a young woman and knock every single shopping bag out of her hands. Daichi lunge forward to help pick them up, but Tanaka was already on his knees, pawing at the bags and apologizing profusely. 

He enjoyed watching Tanaka make an ass out himself as much as the next guy, but the woman’s tight-lipped smile sent a wave of guilt through his system and forced his hand. Daichi pulled Tanaka up by the collar and dragged him away, still stammering in the woman’s general direction. 

They passed a couple of shops before Tanaka’s blush fully subsided, and, when it did, he shot Daichi a grin, amused enough by whatever was going on in his head to snort laughter. “But really, maybe the grand king himself will be here, shopping with us common folk!” 

“He has to shop somewhere.” Daichi rolled his eyes, but Tanaka had a point. It was hard to imagine Oikawa’s polished grin and impeccable posture sandwiched between cheap, white lights and grimy, mass-market tile. 

The pair continued to weave in and out of the crowd, past store after store, and Daichi was surprised by how many of them were exactly the same as their mall. 

“Tell me again why we had to come all the way out here?” 

“Well, I already told you,” Tanaka huffed. “But the bookstore here gets manga at least two days before the malls by us, and,” he added quickly, withering slightly under Daichi’s warning glare, “the sports store here is having a huge sale this weekend.” They stopped, and Tanaka motioned toward the store in front of them. Jackets hung high in the windows, shoes were subjected to the intense examination of spotlights, and dust particles twirled in the waves of artificial air. 

Daichi screwed up his face, only vaguely remembering that particular conversation and trying to piece together why he agreed. He had been looking forward to that afternoon all week. “Fine, just remember that we have to catch the train in a half hour.”

“Oh I remember alright,” Tanaka cooed. “Captain’s got a hot date with the vice!”

“Jesus, Tanaka, for the last time it’s not a date,” Daichi hissed. “We’re just studying.”

Tanaka hummed with one eyebrow high in the air. “That what the kids are calling it these days?”

“No! And even if…” Daichi shut his mouth, figuring the blush on his face was incriminating enough. “Asahi’ll be there, too.”

“Wow, Daichi, didn’t know you were into sharing,” Tanaka responded with mock surprise, though the step he took back betrayed any confidence he might’ve had and he turned to flee. 

Daichi followed him as quickly as he could without causing a scene, and, just as he was about to smack Tanaka upside the head, his phone buzzed. Tanaka’s athletic instincts kicked in and he leapt entirely out of reach, cackling as he disappeared into the aisles of shirts. 

>From: Asahi  
Subject: (no subject)  
Might be late? Had to go to hospital with Suga. 

Faster than he thought possible, Daichi’s fingers flew over the screen. 

>To: Asahi  
Subject: (no subject)  
Hospital? Everything alright?

Daichi waited two seconds to text again. 

>To: Asahi  
Subject: (no subject)  
Damn it tell me what’s happening

And he got nothing. 

>To: Suga  
Subject: (no subject)  
Asahi said you were at the hospital? You okay?

He waited another couple of seconds and consciously loosened the crushing grip he had on his phone. He rationalized the tremor in his hand, the lump in his throat. It was probably a misunderstanding. 

Daichi put a finger on Suga’s name and brought the phone to his ear. The call went to voicemail, and Daichi tried Asahi next, but hung up when he heard Asahi’s recorded stuttering.

If it was just a misunderstanding, why weren’t they picking up their damn phones?

Tanaka snuck up behind Daichi, but Daichi didn’t notice until he spoke. “What’s up? You’re looking at your phone like it kicked a bag of puppies.”   
Daichi rubbed his forehead like it would help the words fall out of his mouth. “Asahi just texted me. He’s at the hospital with Suga.”

Tanaka’s head jerked back in surprise and he moved closer, trying to peer into Daichi’s phone. “The hospital? Why?”

“I don’t know,” Daichi admitted. He didn’t like the way Tanaka’s smile dropped, his face probably a mirror of his own. “No one’s answering my calls.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Tanaka offered. “Maybe an errand or something?”

Daichi tried to focus on Tanaka’s words, but found himself drowning in the ones that wouldn’t leave him alone.

Suga. Hospital. Suga. Hospital. 

The words changed without warning. 

Suga, hospital, Suga, hospital, Suga, accident, Suga, hurt, Suga, Suga. His Suga.

And they cut like knives. 

“Daichi? Hey! You with me?” 

Daichi refocused his eyes on Tanaka, with a worry line like a trench across his forehead. Guilt spread from the pit of his stomach to the tips of his fingers. “It’s probably nothing. You’re right.”

Tanaka crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Daichi for small eternity before opening his mouth. “As much as it pains me to ignore that you just said I was right about something, we should go back. Now.”

Daichi glanced at the clothing still hanging off Tanaka’s arm. 

“I’ll just put these back. It’ll only take a sec.” Daichi started to speak, but Tanaka interrupted. “Nope! I’m sure there’ll be another sale somewhere in Japan within our lifetime, and I’ll make sure to drag you along, but today we’ve got things to do, places to be.”

Daichi nodded and hoped that the gratitude that swelled and sloshed inside of him made it to his eyes. But where exactly would they go? 

The question spilled from his lips, and Daichi didn’t expect an answer, but Tanaka raised his phone in his hand. “Well, Yuu said that Asahi mentioned something about the city hospital, but he couldn’t remember what, or when, or anything really, so Chikara is calling around.”

“Nishinoya? And Ennoshita?”

“Yup. Me and the other second years have this ‘red alert’ thing on Snapchat. For emergencies, or something. It’s fucking rad, right, like a sweet underground spy network of super-awesome volleyball players,” he explained with a smug grin and only a handful of punches to the air.

Daichi’s mouth hung open in shock. “When did you… What?”

“You spaced out of me for a second there, so I sounded the alarm. Now,” Tanaka held a finger in the air. “Let me work some magic...” 

Tanaka looked at his phone with his tongue out in concentration, scrolling down the responses and tapping when necessary. “No word on Suga, but Asahi is definitely at the city hospital.”

“That’s all the way across the city.”

Daichi’s voice was tight, suffocated by the impending train ride, one with nothing to do but look out the window and wonder why he couldn’t be there when Suga needed him, or how he had no more right to be there than Asahi, and how his heart squeezed unpleasantly at the thought.

“Right-o,” Tanaka interjected, as if he read Daichi’s thoughts and stepped into his mind to block them. “Which means you go on ahead, I’ll put this stuff back and catch up.” He put his hand on Daichi’s shoulder and looked him right in the eye. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Yeah, nothing,” Daichi echoed. 

A mantra. Silently, he repeated it, and prayed that it would propel him forward. The mantra itself did nothing for his legs, but Tanaka swooped in and took the liberty of pushing him in the direction of the exit. 

Daichi couldn’t remember getting to the train, or boarding the train, but he did notice when they were within range of the hospital, the familiar trees and buildings reaching out to him and welcoming him back. Just a couple blocks away from their stop, the doors opened and Kageyama, clad in his running gear, stepped into the cabin. His eyes widened with recognition when Tanaka shouted his name and waved him over, and he dutifully approached. 

But before Daichi could come up with any pleasantries, Kageyama asked, with his usual bluntness and unusual perceptiveness, if something was wrong. 

“We’re on our way to the hospital,” Daichi said slowly. “We think Suga might be there.”

Tanaka filled in the gaps. “Asahi sent Daichi here a weird text, so we’re going to check it out.”

Kageyama tensed. He scowled and shifted on his feet as he held on to the pole above their heads. “Suga-san’s in the hospital?”

“We don’t know,” Daichi said quietly. He wasn’t sure what else to say. 

“We can let you know, if you want?” Tanaka suggested. “You on the red alert?”

“The what?” 

Tanaka shook his head. “You have Snapchat?”

“Snap-what?”

“You’re hopeless!” Tanaka groaned in disbelief. He waved away the conversation with a wide sweep of his palm. “I’ll tell you later. We can just text you or something.”

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek. They had taken his silence as tacit agreement, but Kageyama cleared his throat. “Is it okay if I come with?”

Like a punch to the gut, Daichi felt everything at once, the nausea, the worry, the guilt, but somehow Kageyama’s subtle eagerness and concern made him smile. It was impossible to know for sure, but Daichi swore Suga had something to do with it. He had a way, in between punching, slapping, shouting, and causing a ruckus, of making people see things differently. 

He needed Suga. They all did. 

Daichi patted the seat next to him. “Of course.”

It didn’t take long to get to the hospital, and, when they got off the train, Tanaka and Kageyama strode toward the entrance, long, superhuman steps befitting their long legs. Instead of joining them, Daichi held back. 

Kageyama and Tanaka disappeared behind the automatic doors. Daichi swallowed, but his throat was dry. With labored steps, he approached the doors and heaved them open to find not only Tanaka and Kageyama, but also Tsukishima, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi. 

Hinata jumped in front of him. “Daichi-san! We’re here to see Suga, too!”

Daichi didn’t even have to ask; he got the explanation in three times the number of necessary words. Hinata was on the red alert with the second years, and he happened to be practicing with Yamaguchi, who had somehow found and talked Tsukishima into coming, who had also let Yachi know, who realized that Kiyoko would be there too because she had some sort of volunteer thing, so maybe she knew something?

Daichi scanned the crowd over Hinata’s head as he wound his way through the convoluted chain of events and noticed the “Get Well Soon” balloon floating behind Tsukishima. Daichi cocked his head and Tsukishima responded with a slight shrug, pushing the glasses up on his face and rendering his expression unreadable. 

Then, unsurprisingly, Hinata and Kageyama started yelling at each other - Kageyama mad that Hinata didn’t tell him about their senpai, Hinata spitting back that Kageyama mostly ignored his texts anyway and why didn’t he just download Snapchat and why was he such an old person? Yachi looked to Daichi to stop them, and any other time he would’ve, but instead he stepped around them to follow the signs to the waiting area, where he found the rest of the second-years crowded around a chair. 

He saw a wisp of Asahi’s hair in between Kinoshita’s and Ennoshita’s shoulders, and pushed up his sleeves. Kinoshita and Ennoshita took one look over their shoulders and immediately stepped apart, leaving Asahi open, a magazine casually unfolded on his lap. Daichi resisted the urge to slap it away and pull the giant up by the front of his shirt, deciding against it given their location, and settled on getting into every inch of his personal space. 

“Asahi.”

Asahi was too shocked to say anything, both by Daichi in his face and the flock of chattering first years behind him. “Daichi? Hinata… What’re all of you doing here?” 

“You tell me,” Daichi growled. “You’re the one that told me Suga was in the goddamn hospital.”

Realization dawned on him at that moment, or at least it looked that way from the way Asahi’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Oh god, I didn’t mean, I was just here to wait before,” he pointed somewhere behind Daichi, but Daichi didn’t look.

“Asahi, trust me that if you don’t tell me in two seconds whether or not Suga is okay, I’m going to take your hair band and - ”

“Daichi?”

Kiyoko and Suga stood by the doors, both with a packet of papers in hand, and stared at the crowd with the same bewildered and beautiful expression. The thought had occurred to Daichi before, that the two of them should not be allowed to stand next to each other, or if they did they should issue a warning, or protective goggles for the unsuspecting crowd. If anything, the thought was confirmed tenfold. 

Suga looked at Kiyoko, and then let out a small, nervous laugh. “What the hell’s going on? Some sort of secret hospital practice I didn’t know about?”

It only took a second for the team to swarm them with shouts of “you’re okay!” and “Suga-san!” and “what happened?” And, of course, Suga took it all with delight, responding brightly to each and every inquiry with chirps of “I am” and “that’s me” and “nothing! I’m fine!” 

Daichi watched from the other end of the room, uncharacteristically unsure of where to insert himself in the happy (sort-of) reunion, and he shouldn’t have been surprised that Suga sidled up next to him, helping him find his footing. 

“I take it you didn’t remember my telling you that I was applying for a volunteer position with Kiyoko today?”

The memory surfaced through the dissipating fog of fear and panic and he cursed under his breath. “Crap. Sorry, it’s just when Asahi texted me, I saw the word hospital, and you, and I didn’t know what to think.”

There was a beat of silence. “So you thought I was in the hospital, then gathered the entire team and came to rescue me from its sanitary clutches?”

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again and glancing out of the corner of his eye at Suga, who was biting back a smile. “To be fair, the team thing just happened. I was out with Tanaka and he used Snapchat to get in touch with everyone.”

Suga perked up. “Cool! The red alert worked!”

“You knew about it?”

“Duh.” Suga bumped their shoulders together. “I actually remember the things that people tell me.”

“Very fair,” Daichi snorted. He couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips, blossoming from the warmth against his shoulder, a very real, solid warmth, the temperature of a human body, a body that was live and well and gorgeous and right next to him. 

Suga leaned in and Daichi felt the puff of breath on his neck. “You know,” he whispered, “you’re cute when you’re worried.”

Daichi suddenly found it very hard to breathe, not with worry but with something much more pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt - "You're cute when you're worried." Basically I just wanted to pull everyone together because they love Suga. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And for sticking around despite my lack of words! No one shot for Sept, but I'm hoping to get one together in October before posting another multi-chap in November.


	9. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi are at the Nekoma compound for an official territory negotiation, and what's an official visit without a little vampire fun first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU drabble, from the same universe as this [asanoya one shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8372851/chapters/19187329) from last Halloween.
> 
> Warning for teeths and blood and no explicit sex but definitely suggestive vampire sexy times. This isn't omegaverse, but my vampires have a patriarchy-type system. Kuroo and Kemna make an appearance, and kuroken is only vaguely implied.

Outside, the moon hung high in the sky. Bloated in her delicate bed of stars, she touched everything, but, in the basement of the Nekoma compound, she could only slip her silvery fingers through the small windows above them. She reached into the underground room as far as she could and twirled the curled tips of Suga’s hair, guiding them through the crowded space.

They moved through the pearly darkness in tandem, fingers intertwined, through the writhing mass of bodies at their feet. The ground was slick, and the air sagged with pleasure. Daichi glanced to his side, to Suga, touched by the full moon, and gripped his hand tighter. 

Suga leaned forward, tugging Daichi’s hand close to his side. “Now why wouldn’t Asahi want to be a part of all this?” 

“Guy’s been a vampire for hundreds of years and he’s still too afraid to be around other vampires,” Daichi scoffed. 

“And we call him our right hand man,” Suga said with a snort. 

Daichi surged forward, pulling Suga behind him. “He’s strong, he’s there for us when we need him, and he has always come through for us. I trust him,” Daichi said. Under his breath, he added, “even if he is a giant goofball.”

Suga brought a hand to his mouth to mute his laughter, but it rang pleasantly in Daichi’s ears. “Couldn’t say it better myself,” Suga said with a lingering smile. “But what of his little crush on the human at the university? Hm?”

“This again? You’ve already checked it out, and I trust your judgement,” Daichi said with soft reproach. He squeezed Suga’s hand again.

Suga squeezed back. “You’re sweet, but I won’t let you change the subject.” He bumped into Daichi to nudge him. “It’s innocent enough, I know, but… Don’t you think it’s time we added another member of the family? It’s been centuries, Daichi.”

“But it feels like yesterday,” Daichi mumbled. The weight of Suga’s words fell on him like another chain around his neck. “Can we talk about it when we get home?”

“Fine,” Suga said, and Daichi could hear the pout in his voice. “You do your patriarch thing this weekend and I’ll wait patiently.”

“Because you’re so good at being patient,” Daichi joked. 

“I am excellent at being patient. I’ll wait very patiently until the exact second we step foot in our territory, and then you’re stuck.”

Daichi hummed in defeat and slowed to walk next to Suga. He leaned in for a kiss, but the skin on back of his neck pricked under another patriarch’s gaze.

They stood, still as the dead, until Daichi squared his shoulders, and Suga followed his line of sight to a figure lounging in a large, wooden chair. A familiar pair of calculating eyes cut through the dark, fixing them on the spot. Suga looked away from the Nekoma patriarch, as protocol dictated, but Daichi met him head on and stared back, baring his full set of teeth, his brown eyes flecked with amber.

The corners of the Kuroo’s mouth lifted into a lazy grin and exposed his own teeth, canines fully extended. 

The patriarchs of Nekoma and Karasuno stared eachother down until Kuroo closed his eyes and held out his hand, palm up, to signal his approval and welcome the representatives of Karasuno to join in the pleasures of the evening. Daichi relaxed his muscles and Suga nudged him. “Show off,” he whispered.

Daichi looked over at Kuroo again, but this time he was turned to the smaller figure next to him. The smaller figure had yet to look up and, from the way Kuroo was gesturing towards them, Daichi could tell that they weren’t done. He turned back to his own partner, who was already licking his lips at the writing bodies around them. 

“Suga, you know the protocol, pay attention.”

Suga tore his eyes away from the couple at their feet and pushed breath out of his mouth, not even bothering to sound anything other than displeased. “Yeah, yeah.” 

He looked at the floor and waited until he felt Kenma’s eyes on him, then looked up at Kenma, whose eyes were barely open and still partially covered by long, blonde hair. Suga bore his teeth, smiled and waved. Kenma blinked a few times before turning back to the human game console in his lap. 

Daichi watched the exchange with a dangerous smile. “You know,” he said quietly, “all these years and I’ve never been able to figure out how your smile can be so endearing and unnerving at the same time.”

Suga clicked his tongue against his teeth, the full set still extended. “We’re vampires, Daichi, our smiles are automatically unnerving.”

“Nah,” Daichi said, pulling Suga close to him. “Only you have that power.”

“I’m one of a kind,” Suga laughed, nuzzling close to Daichi’s neck. He inhaled slowly and deeply as he traced his canines against the smooth skin of Daichi’s neck.

Daichi gasped at the sensation and put his nose in Suga’s hair. “And don’t you forget it,” he whispered.

“Now,” Suga said in a husky voice, still against Daichi’s neck. He nodded to a empty wooden chair in the corner, smaller but not unlike the chair Kuroo had claimed. “Are we done with all this protocol nonsense? Because that empty chair is screaming for attention.”

Daichi pushed Suga forward, so that he was walking backwards with faith in Daichi’s lead. “The chair is screaming for attention, or you?”

Suga cocked an eyebrow. “Well, I’m sure you and the chair will have an excellent time tonight.”

He moved his hands down Suga’s back and pulled him flush against his chest. Suga opened his mouth and exposed his teeth, then, without breaking eye contact, tilted his head and slowly ran his tongue over his canines. Then, he pierced his bottom lip, and Daichi watched the trickle of blood run down his chin and disappear down his neck.

In one movement, Daichi spun Suga around and pulled him into his lap. As soon as they were seated, all eyes shifted to them and, with a wink, Suga bared his neck in submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And dealing with my incredibly self-indulgent Haikyuu!! vampire world! 
> 
> Don't know when I'll post another one shot, but I'm leaving it open for when the mood strikes.


	10. daisuga winter weekend, day one: gloves/socks/boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi waits patiently to kiss his boyfriend, but Suga has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of three prompts! Honestly these were so fluffy that I really considered not publishing them, like they would reveal something about myself?? Haha. Anywho, super fluffy wintry themes for y'all.

He didn’t usually bite the skin around his nails. It was a nasty habit, and it bothered the hell out of him when other people did it, yet there he was, the tender skin between his teeth and blood on his tongue.

Daichi couldn’t help it. The hours had dragged, minute by excruciating minute, and all he could think about was kissing his boyfriend. It had been a major problem at work, and it was an even bigger problem while he waited for him in their apartment.

As soon as he heard the front door click shut, Daichi jumped off the couch like a sprinter at the gun, and he met Suga, standing in the genkan, brushing off the flakes of snow that clung to his sleeves. Without missing a beat, Daichi swooped in for a kiss, but Suga held up his arms and stopped him in his tracks.

“I haven’t even been in the house for five seconds,” Suga chided

“Fine, fine,” Daichi mumbled.

He took a dutiful step back to give Suga some space, resigning himself to watching as he took off his thick cable-knit mittens. To his surprise, Suga wore a pair of thin, black liner gloves underneath the mittens, and he took each glove off as slowly as possible, finger by finger.

When the gloves were gone, Suga bent down to untie his boots, the egregiously huge rubber things with faux-fur lining at the ankle that almost hurt Daichi to look at. Suga fingered the knots in the laces until they came undone and loosened each individual cross until he was able to slip his feet out of the boots with no resistance.

Suga smiled as he pulled off the functional gray beanie that Daichi had gotten him the winter before, and, after he ran a hand through his hair and let the silvery strands slip between his fingers, he began unraveling the light blue cashmere scarf from around his neck, loop after loop, winding it around his other hand like a ball of hand-wash-only cotton candy.

Daichi shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Suga unzipped his winter coat, a puffy beige affair with useless toggles on the front and a comically large fur-lined hood that made him at least three inches taller at full puff. The thought made Daichi laugh, so he did, and Suga rolled his eyes as he pulled the sleeves off, first the right, and then the left. He hung the coat up on the peg next to Daichi’s plainer, some would argue more useful, one and stepped further into the house.

“Finally,” Daichi said. He stepped into Suga, but he was denied a second time.

“Just calm yourself,” Suga said with a sly smile. “I’m not done.”

Daichi made a show of looking at Suga’s winter gear already hung on the wall.

“Patience is a virtue,” Suga sang.

The p-word made Daichi’s skin prickle and he responded with an undignified pout, but he kept his distance and tried his best to stop his feet from tapping.

“Good boy,” Suga cooed and shrugged off the navy blue cardigan that hung loosely around his shoulders, folding it neatly and setting in on the knee-high shelf in the hallway. Then, he unbuttoned the thick collared shirt underneath.

He did it so slowly that Daichi had half a mind to reach out and unbutton it himself.

When the shirt came down over Suga’s shoulders, Daichi was about to surge forward, waiting be damned, but he paused when Suga gripped the bottom of the white, long-sleeved layer under the button-down and pulled it over his head to reveal yet another long-sleeved shirt, light blue and tightly drawn over his skin.

“Suga,” Daichi groaned, and when Suga’s hands moved to the button of his pants, Daichi started to suspect something. “What the…”

Suga only laughed as he popped the button and inched the pants down his thighs.

Daichi shook his head in disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Instead of skin, Daichi almost saw himself reflected in the dark black shine of leggings. Suga stepped out of his pants and folded those as well. He smirked, never breaking eye contact with Daichi as he pulled off his socks, thick navy and white winter hiking socks, to reveal another pair made of soft, purple wool.

“No…”

“Yes,” Suga chirped, stripping off the purple socks with dramatic flair, leaving him in what Daichi prayed was the last pair of socks he would see that evening.

Suga stood in the hallway with his hands on his hips, down to one pair of thin white socks, delicious black leggings, and a shirt that left nothing to the imagination. He only had a second to gloat before Daichi surged forward.

“You did that on purpose,” Daichi said, peppering kisses up Suga’s neck, behind his ear, and on his cheek.

Suga wasn’t phased by the accusation; instead, he leaned into each and peck of Daichi’s lips and shivered as Daichi ran his hands over the thin material of his bottom layers. “Did what, my darling?”

“You know what.”

“Dressed appropriately for winter?”

Daichi nipped Suga’s neck. “Right, because you wear that much clothing every day.”

“Maybe I put on a few extra layers this morning,” Suga admitted, letting his head fall back to accommodate Daichi’s roaming lips.

“Just a few?”

“Just a few.”

“You enjoy torturing me,” Daichi whispered into Suga’s skin.

“I’m sorry you see it that way,” Suga said, planting a kiss right on the side of Daichi’s lips, lingering just long enough for Daichi to want to chase after him when he pulled away. “Because you started it, forgetting to kiss me before you left this morning.”

Daichi snorted, nuzzling closer and pulling Suga flush against him. “That explains it then.”

“Explains what?”

“Explains why I couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you all day.”

Suga snorted and pulled back just far enough to point a finger in Daichi’s face. “I’m glad I tortured you before the sweet talk, otherwise I might’ve felt bad.”

“Might’ve?”

Suga wriggled out of Daichi’s grasp and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. “You’re right,” he said, “I might not’ve felt bad.”

“That’s what I thought,” Daichi said with a laugh, letting Suga pull him deeper into their apartment.


	11. daisuga winter weekend, day two: cosy/chilly/thaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi makes a questionable decision on a cold, December day, and Suga isn't all that pleased by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory sick fic, I suppose. More fluff n' stuff.

“And whose idea was it to go running?”

“Mine,” Daichi grunted. He tried to rub his feet together under the kotatsu, but his toes were so cold that he was afraid they would stick if he held them together for too long.

Suga waltzed back into the room, his arms stacked with folded blankets. He set the blankets down next to Daichi and pulled one off the top, opening across his chest and draping it over Daichi’s shoulders.

He stayed there, hugging the blanket around Daichi. “And whose idea was it go running in the middle of a snowstorm?”

“Mine,” Daichi grumbled, in the same unhappy manner as the first time. He leaned back into Suga’s warmth with his eyes closed and almost feel backwards when Suga got up. “Suga,” he whined, drawing out the last syllable as long as his breath would hold.

Suga shushed him and plugged in the heating pad under the futon before pulling more blankets around his shivering boyfriend. He sat close behind and rubbed Daichi’s shoulders.

“You and your stubbornness,” Suga said under his breath. “What am I going to do with you?” He nuzzled into the nape of Daichi’s neck, enjoying the way the short hairs at the base of his skull tickled his nose.

Daichi started to say that he was fine, but his words were cut off by a sharp intake of breath. Their living room suddenly flipped upside down and Daichi gripped the kotatsu with both hands. His vision blurred and his chest inflated with a hitched breath, then another. He thought he had braced himself adequately, but the sneeze shook his body enough to bring his head dangerously close to smacking the table.

He sniffed and tried to wipe his nose, cringing at the fine spray of droplets that covered the surface in front of him. He tried lean back into Suga, but there was no one behind him.

Daichi said Suga’s name in the empty living room. When he didn’t get an answer, he tried again, tugging at his blankets. “Suga! “‘M cold!”

“You already have all of the blankets!”

He tried to get up, but every time he moved he felt like the floor was slipping and sliding beneath him. He let gravity pull him to the floor and he landed with a loud thud. “Still cold,” Daichi said to the empty living room.

Suga’s voice came back through the hall. “Then turn the heat up!”

“Need you,” Daichi said, louder this time, making his own head spin.

“Hell no,” Suga’s voice rang. “You’re not making me sick again!”

Daichi scowled at the table. “That wasn’t my fault,” he said. “The kids made me sick!”

“No, it wasn’t,” Suga said, still invisible. “And I powered through it, but whose dumb idea was it to run around in the freezing rain and make himself sick?”

“Mine,” Daichi admitted, the defeat heavy in his voice. “I’m sorry.”

He heard Suga sigh, then saw him poke his head around the door frame, a new sick mask secured tightly around his ears. “Alright, lay your stubborn butt down and I’ll make us some tea.” He disappeared behind the door frame, but, before Daichi could relish in his victory, Suga reappeared.

“But you’re not sleeping in our bed tonight.”

Daichi opened his mouth to plead his case, but another sneeze racked his body and forced him to accept defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more of these prompts, sorry to spam!


	12. daisuga winter weekend, day three: snow/sled/skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi find out new things about each other when the third years go ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, one more winter fluff dialogue snippet. There's a little bit of smexy talk but nothing explicit.

Daichi fell onto the bench and raised a water bottle to his lips just as Suga burst through the door. His lips quirked around the lip; Suga’s chest was still heaving from their laps around the rink and his cheeks were pink from the exertion. They matched his nose, which was cherry red from the cold. He tipped the bottle back, took a sip and immediately regretted the decision. 

“What the HELL, Daichi!” 

He almost spit the water down the front of his shirt, but saved it, choking instead. 

“What do you mean, what the hell?” Daichi said between bouts of violent coughs. 

Suga stalked toward him and pointed at the hockey skates laced up Daichi’s ankle. “I mean, what the hell, Daichi, you play hockey?”

“Played,” Daichi corrected, “a long time ago.”

His answer must’ve disappointed, because Suga grabbed Daichi’s shoulders and dug his fingers right into the muscle. “But all you ever talk about is volleyball!”

Daichi tried to squirm out of Suga’s iron grip. “I’ve played volleyball longer.”

Suga glared at him, then withdrew his claws and plopped on the bench with a loud huff. He crossed his arms over his chest, and then decided that he need them to properly express his feelings. He waved them in the air, almost hitting Daichi in the side of the head. “You can’t just show up, skate circles around us all cavalier-like and not expect us to be shocked!”

“YOU are shocked,” Daichi smiled, flicking a piece of hair out of Suga’s face. “Kiyoko and Asahi seemed fine with it.” He looked over his shoulder before leaning in to kiss Suga right on the tip of his red nose, but Suga swatted him away. 

“Don’t be cute, captain,” Suga said facetiously. “You should’ve told me!”

“When?”

“Literally any time in the last three years?”

“It never came up,” Daichi said, moving a hand to Suga’s knee. He rubbed his thumb over the kneecap and was encouraged by Suga’s hum, so low that he barely heard it over the air filtration system raging above them. “I didn’t hide it from you, Suga,” he said softly. “We’re still learning about each other. It’s good thing.” 

“I know,” Suga mumbled. “Still.”

“Plus,” Daichi said, “maybe it’s a good thing. I know how you get around other sports teams.”

Suga arched an eyebrow. “And how exactly do I get?”

Daichi counted on his fingers, “you almost got into a fist fight with the tennis captain, you threatened the basketball team’s captain when they mentioned that our first years looked talented…” He was cut off by Suga covering his fingers with his own. 

“Okay, okay, point taken.” He bit his lip and, suddenly, his entire countenance changed. “It’s kinda hot, you being secret hockey player.”

Daichi swallowed hard. “Oh?” 

“Oh yeah,” Suga said, nodding enthusiastically. His entire face lit up and he gasped with an idea, clapping his hands. 

“We could roleplay! Like, you’re the swarthy hockey captain, and you’re stalking our team because we’ve got a bunch of fresh new talent, and I try to tell you off but you’re persistent, and we end up fighting but somewhere along the line, you slam me up against the wall and growl all seriously, and I’m about to tell you to fuck the fuck off but you kiss me to shut me up and we begin a torrid love affair!” 

Daichi’s jaw hung open, and it took him several seconds to process the new information and search for the right words. “Wow, that’s… Specific?”

“Maybe,” Suga said, licking his lips. “But what do you think?”

Daichi allowed himself to think about buying a hockey jersey and pushing Suga up against a wall. His mind flashed to Suga in just an oversized hockey jersey, a pair of briefs and some socks. The cute socks with little blue snowflakes that Suga showed him the other day. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench, very aware of how close they were, and how Suga’s eyes sparkled with what was, no doubt, unbridled delight. 

“It isn’t unappealing,” he admitted.

Suga kissed him on cheek with a loud smack. “Yes! I’ve been thinking about other things like this, with other sports and-”

“Wait a second,” Daichi said, interrupting Suga’s train of thought and gesturing awkwardly between them. “When you were fighting with the other captains, did you think about doing, well, that? With them?”

Suga smiled serenely, then leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear, “you did say we still had a lot to learn about each other.” He patted Daichi on the shoulder, pushed himself off the bench, and left with a wink over his shoulder.

He only sat there for a second before jumping after him. 

“Suga!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last of 'em! You're free! Until next time, at least. Thanks for reading and see you soon.......


End file.
